On a Night Like This
by bexie25
Summary: For two years, she has loved him, watched him, but only ever from afar. Miserable and lonely, her friends worry that she needs to move on, but she can't. One night at a bar with friends, she unexpectedly sees him. And suddenly, she's ready to go all in. Will she get the man of her dreams on a night like this? Oneshot.


**Hey Guys**

**So, this is a twoshot, which is probably going to have three outtakes... I'll tell you what of down the bottom.**

**Just because it's a twoshot, doesn't mean it doesn't need reviews. Anonymous is unblocked. Keep in mind that it's my birthday in 2 days and all I want for Christmas is reviews!**

**If you like this story, then check out my others.**

**All chapters - including outtakes - will be named after Kylie Minogue songs. The story is called _On a Night Like This _(song from album _Light Years__) _This chapter is called _Fever _(from her album called _Fever_) and Edward's POV is called _All I see _(song from her album _X_) The names of the outtakes are unknown, as of yet.**

**Rose, Alice and Bella's outfits from the bar along with Rose and Alice's engagement rings can be found on my profile under _On A Night Like This Links_**

**SUMMARY: Bella is obsessed with Edward Cullen or rather, she loves him. But, to her it seems as though he doesn't even know she exists. Will one night at a bar with friends change that? Lemons and swearing, a twoshot. M for a reason.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I looked around for at least the tenth time in the past hour, then sighed.<p>

"Bella," Rose said from across the desk. "It's sad. You need to get over it."

I pouted and answered her as lowly as I could. "I can't, Rose. I've tried… _believe me_, I've tried."

Her eyebrow rose and I huffed. "Try harder, Bella. You need to have a life… one that doesn't revolve around Edward Cullen. Either girl up and fucking talk to him, or move on."

I sighed, looking at my computer as a new email popped up. I opened it and skim read it quickly, pursing my lips and frowning in aggravation. "Dammit," I grumbled.

"What?" Rose asked, frowning a little in confusion.

"My parents want to meet my boyfriend," I said simply.

She frowned again, before speaking slowly and confusedly. "You don't _have _a boyfriend."

"I know," I said, unable to keep the longing from seeping through my voice.

Understanding dawned on her face. "Oh my god, you didn't-"

"Shh," I hissed, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed her exclamation.

"You told them your boyfriend was Edward fucking Cullen, didn't you?" She hissed back, leaning in closer to me.

I didn't look at her, but hummed in acknowledgement.

She flopped back against her chair, her golden, curled hair moving along with her. "Dammit, Bella; well, what are you going to do now, huh?"

I sighed again, giving up. "I don't know," I said desperately, looking at her.

I looked down at her married finger and silently envied her. Her engagement and marriage rings were beautiful; the bands were White Gold. Her engagement ring's centre diamond was surrounded by two rows – three diamonds on each row – on either side of it.

"I want what you have, Rose." I said and she looked at me with sympathy, her hand laying over mine. "You and Emmett are like fucking magnets. Never one without the other; I _want _that and I want it with _Edward_."

She smiled sadly at me and I hated it. "Bella, if you want it, you _have_ to go for it. Do you think I got Emmett and therefore the daughter of my dreams, little Angela, by waiting for him?"

"You didn't have to," I said sulkily, frowning and looking down at her rings again. "Emmett noticed you immediately. Edward and I pass each other every day here at work and he _never_ notices me."

She smiled secretively, "just because he doesn't say hello, doesn't mean he doesn't notice you, Bells."

I smiled at the pet name, but I just wasn't sure. "Maybe."

She patted my hand, before turning her body back to face her computer and getting down to work. Knowing that work would be a disaster for me at the moment, I sighed and looked up and around the office.

My breathing stopped, my heart stuttering before picking up double time.

I hadn't seen Edward today and I usually always saw him when he arrived. But I didn't today.

He was standing with one of his colleagues, discussing something seriously.

But that's not what I was looking at, not what captured my attention about him.

He was wearing a lovely black suit with a grey shirt and green tie. The green of the tie brought out the colour of him eyes - shimmering emeralds – and I couldn't look away.

_He looked like heaven _I thought to myself wistfully. _God, he looks go good in dark colours with green. _

He saw me watching him and made a move but I quickly looked back at the computer, blushing as I did so.

Yes, I was twenty-five, but I could still blush like I was sixteen being noticed by her first crush.

In all good honesty, Edward was actually my first crush… although, that did seem to be an apt enough description for my feelings for him. Because I loved him, more than anything and fuck me if he didn't make me quiver every-damn-time he walked passed me.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned to see…

"Alice," I said, smiling happily. I jumped up and hugged her, she hugged me back and we rocked a little from side to side. I grabbed her shoulders as I ended the hug. "What are you doing down here? You work upstairs now."

"Lucky bitch," Rose murmured to herself… but we still heard it.

She sat down, smoothing her lovely, spiky black hair. She smiled giddily and I looked at Rose, who was watching Alice with raised eyebrows.

"I thought I'd tell you some news, Bella… Rose," Alice said, trying to contain her smile. She looked at Rose and then at me before giggling. She held up her left hand. "Jazz and I are getting married!"

I couldn't help the sinking feeling that flooded through me; my other best friend was getting married to the love of her life, Jasper Hale – Rosalie's twin brother though they look nothing alike – whilst mine was completely oblivious to me.

But I swallowed my sorrow and let a big smile grace my lips. "Congratulations!" I said and I jumped up at the same time that she did to hug her.

"Don't worry, Bella," she whispered in my ear. "I have a feeling that everything will work out… and _soon_."

Alice was a little… different. Now and then, she got certainly '_feelings_' as she called them of the future. Usually, it went alright.

About this however, I sighed, not believing it. "I hope you're right, Alice."

She giggled and leaned back, "I'm sure I am."

"Now," I said, smiling as I turned my attention to her delicate left hand. "Let's inspect this ring of yours."

It was beautiful, of course. A red ruby, diamond shaped, in the middle of the double delicate leaf ring. It was beautiful, elegant and ever so intricate; in a word… amazing.

"It's gorgeous," I said, smiling up at her and letting go of her hand. She beamed at me and hugged me again.

"I know," she said.

She was ripped from my arms, however, by Rosalie. They hugged and chatted and giggled and I stood there watching them with a smile on my face, trying to ignore my downing feelings.

_One of these days, I am going to hit an all-time low_, I thought to myself glumly.

Alice disappeared then, and Rose and I set back to work.

At twelve-thirty, Rose and I set out to get lunch. Since meeting on Rose's first day of school, we had a tradition of sitting together. Then when Alice came, she joined us too. Jasper hung out with Rose's bulky, yet childish-at-heart husband Emmett. We sat close to each other in school but on different tables. But when Jasper had Emmett over at the Hale house for the first time on the same time that Alice came over, sparks flew and here we are today.

Two perfectly matched couples.

Lovely.

Walking up to our favourite café in Seattle, we were immediately greeted by the friendly, if not overly friendly manager, Mike.

His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, along with his lanky form and childish face just didn't do it for me… or any of the girls.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Girls," he said with a grin on his face. He was trying to come on with the sexy look, but with how Edward looked today… and everyday… he doesn't stand a chance. And Rose was very happily married to the big oaf that is her Emmett. "How are we today?"

Rose and I smiled knowingly and looked at him, "good," we said in unison, stopping at the front desk.

He nodded, disappointed that we were unaffected by his efforts. "Usual table?"

We nodded and he led us, however resignedly, through to the back.

Of course, Rose's husband and the newly-engaged Jasper and Alice, were sitting there already.

"Hello, hello, hello," Emmett said to the both of us with a grin that showed off the dimples Rose loves. He got up to greet his wife. They kissed briefly, but I just had to look away.

"Hey Bella," Jasper and Alice said together when I sat down next to Rose and Jasper, holding hands and smiling blissfully.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling at them. "You ordered yet?"

"Nah," Emmett said, his arm around his wife's waist as she leaned into him. "We were waiting for you… what took you so long?"

Rose and I looked at each other, disgruntled.

"Bloody Aro," we grumbled and the others chuckled.

"It's not fucking funny," I said, defending myself and Rose. "He's a monster; he expected us to finish a shitload of work before going off to lunch… starting with the minutes of the last board meeting…. Rose and I aren't even on the fucking board!"

"Well," Alice said, frowning confusedly. _You and me both, Alice, _I thought, _you and me both._ "Why the fuck would he do that?"

"I don't know," Rose and I exclaimed, again in unison, huffing at the same time.

"I think," Jasper said, gulping down the rest of his water before slamming the glass back on the table. Like Emmett, his arm was around Alice and she huddled into him contentedly. I felt incredibly left out when they did that, so I didn't look at that in particular. "He wants to get some… perhaps even from both of you at the same time."

Emmett glared at Jasper, which I found pretty funny.

"Ew," Rose and I shuddered at the thought. I continued. "But he's sixty-something at _least_, Jasper!"

He shrugged, grinning evilly. "A lot of men are thinking about one thing; sex."

Rose and I huffed, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged innocently again, before dropping the subject.

"So," Jasper said, grinning at me. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How is Edward?"

I huffed, then snorted. "Fucking perfect as always." I thought briefly of how he had looked when I'd spotted him, and sighed, licking my bottom lip.

"Good to know," Jasper said, snickering at my wording and my actions afterwards.

"So," Emmett said, distracting me from my daydreams; I looked at him. "Tonight, the usual place at seven, yeah?"

We all nodded, but just then, Lauren came up. I sighed, thinking about how I could live without this daily confrontation.

She didn't look up from her pad at first. "Hello, what can I get for- _oh, _well if it isn't Bella Swan… _a_gain."

She grinned evilly and I glared at her. "Yes, it is, Lauren."

She smirked, "how's Edward?"

I swear I growled… just a little. "Fine," I said curtly.

"Still hasn't given you the light of day, I take it," she said, laughing at what she thought was a fucking hilarious joke. I huffed, feeling the lump form in my throat despite all I tried to do to avoid it; because she was right.

"All in due course," Alice said, jumping to my defence.

Lauren's eyes flashed to her. "Oh yes, Alice the psychic. Would that be another one of your _'feelings'_?"

"As a matter of fact," Alice said, glaring at her coldly. "It would."

"Listen," Rose said, taking over for Alice who was grumbling unintelligibly at Lauren's snide remark. She glared down at Lauren and I saw Lauren shiver delicately. "We want our usual. If you don't have enough brain cells to remember what they are, go ask Mike or Tyler. Ok?"

Lauren huffed, glaring at us all one last time then turned around, storming off. That comment about Tyler had really stuck with her; we all knew she liked him.

"Bells," Emmett said and I looked up at him, my face a little blotchy. His hand wrapped around mine, and he smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry about what Lauren said; she's just a jealous bitch."

I huffed a laugh. "What could she possibly be jealous of? I don't have Edward."

"No, you don't… _yet_," Emmett said and I snorted. He ignored me, instead going on with the explanation. "But she doesn't have Tyler either… nor does she have any friends here. Plus, you're gorgeous and she isn't."

"She's blonde, skinny and-"

"_And_ inept, plain and ordinary, Bella," Emmett said, cutting off my pitiful, self-hating words. "Don't lose hope."

"Easier said than done," I muttered back and Emmett just shook his head and sighed.

"Hey guys," Jasper said and our heads whipped over to look at him.

"What?" I said, frowning and wondering why he looked like he was trying to contain a giggle.

"It's Friday," he said simply.

We looked at him silently.

"And?" Rose asked.

"Karaoke night," Jasper continued, chuckling evilly when Rose, Alice and I groaned, face-palming.

"Are you fucking serious, Jasper?" Rose asked her twin, glaring a little. "And you didn't tell us before _why_?"

He defended himself quickly. "I just remembered!"

"Besides," I said, looking at Jasper while my eyebrow rose. "Why would you want to sing karaoke? Jesus, we're fucking twenty-five."

"Nuh-uh," Jasper said smugly and I just stared at him. "Rose and I are twenty-six… and Emmett's twenty-seven in a couple of months."

I gaped at him. "That just makes it all the worse," I exclaimed.

"Well," Jasper said seriously. "We're doing this; we're singing tonight."

"Won't get me up there unless a miracle is happening…" I said, thinking about it for a second. "Or I'm just really drunk."

Rose and I harrumphed; Alice smiled, obviously having seen something… or rather, felt something.

"What's that grin on your face for, Mary Alice Brandon?" I asked, glaring a little.

She smiled secretly and shook her head.

"I just thought of something… why do we even call you Alice?" Emmett asked, his dimples coming to show as he smiled widely. "I mean, Jesus, Ali… your name is _Mary_."

Alice shuddered. "One: I hate it. Two: my parents used to call me that."

No more was said; we all understood that Alice's parents were shitty ones. Hence the fact that she hung out with us a lot. Rose's parents and my parents loved Alice as if she were their own.

Our food arrived then, and we wasted no time. We were already half an hour into our hour-long break.

My ceaser salad was good, as usual; made just the way I liked it.

Emmett was digging into his hamburger and somehow – though he kinda resembled a dog – he looked… a little graceful. Or something.

I watched him, amazed and disgusted at the same time. "Emmett, how can you eat that shit?"

He looked at me, frowning as if I'd offended him.

"What?" I asked, shrugging innocently. "It's just a question."

"Yeah, and you ask me that every day," he said, before taking another bite of his killer whale-sized burger.

I shrugged, "something compels me to ask that question every day. Not my fault."

He didn't answer, just finished the rest of his burger and chips.

I looked around the room as I waited for Rose and Alice to finish.

I gasped, and flushed a little.

As if on cue and acknowledgement that my heart's owner was in the room, my heart stuttered then thumped loudly and fast, double time. I swallowed, though my throat was now dry.

I fidgeted as I watched Edward and his friends, Eric and Seth, eating lunch across the room from me and the group.

When he noticed me, however, he smiled hesitantly and waved his hand kinda. Wordlessly, I waved back, smiling awkwardly.

_Well, at least he was acknowledging the fact that I exist, _I thought to myself wryly.

Looking away, I searched the table for water.

Alice looked at me, smiled knowingly again – which was starting to _really _fucking annoy me – and passed the jug of water over to me. I smiled back again and poured some water into the glass. I downed that and quickly refilled the next glass, drinking that slowly, all the while trying to slow my frantic heart.

Looking down at the table, and tracing the rim of the glass, I surrounded myself in thoughts.

All of them, of Edward.

_God, Rose was right, _I groaned internally. _This is really fucking unhealthy. I can't keep doing this. I'm going to explode… or breakdown. One or the other… shit, just stopping thinking about… him, that. _

"Bella!" Rose said, standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, a hand flying up to rest on my heart and looked at her.

"What?" I gasped, panting slightly from the spike in heart-rate.

"We're going," she said and I looked around at our table, only to find that no one was sitting there anymore.

"How long was I like that for?" I asked, calming down and grabbing my handbag as I stood from my seat at the table.

Rose shrugged, "five minutes or something."

I nodded and with one more look around the room for Edward – though he'd already left, it seemed - we walked out of the café before Mike could proposition any of us.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Rose said nicely as we walked into the elevator. I looked around to make sure no one was there. We were alone in the elevator, just Rose, Alice and me.

"Maybe," I said quietly. "I'm not sure yet."

Rose sighed.

"I know, I know," I said, sighing along with her. "I just… I don't know what to say."

"The truth would be good to start with," Alice said, matter-of-factly.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What? I should just go up to him and say. '_Hey, I know we hardly see each other and we never talk at all, but I love you and I want to marry you and mother your children._'? You see, somehow Alice, I don't think that would go too well."

She chuckled as the elevator slowed and dinged when the doors opened. "I didn't mean that; just… tell him that you like him and you wanna see him… like, more than just a few times a day at work."

"Why did we even decide to do this?" I asked her, sighing. "Why did we accept the job with Aro? He's an old, creepy man."

She smiled firmly, "I know. But at least it's a floor below Alice."

I nodded, "true."

Getting to our desks, we sat down and got to work on the rest of the stuff that Aro gave us. His exact words were 'finish this before the end of the day'.

Yeah, being Aro's two personal assistants was horrible. He just didn't let up.

"At least we don't have to work for Caius," Rose said.

I nodded again, "out of the three Volturi brother judges, I think working for Marcus would be best. He loves his wife; _a lot_."

Rose snickered, but stopped abruptly when Aro came out of his office.

"How's it going, ladies?" Aro purred. Rose and I looked at each other, suppressing a shudder and swallowing the bile.

"Fine, Aro," we said in unison, robotically.

"Good," he said, stopping at my desk. "Isabella?"

I swallowed. "Yes Aro?"

"When is my next court case?" He asked, but I knew he just wanted my attention… or something. Either way, he knew when it was already.

"In half an hour," I said, looking at him straight for half a second more, before letting my eyes dart to the computer screen.

"Thank you, _la mia bella_," he said and I watched him walk out of the office, briefcase in hand.

"Ugh," I shivered, looking at Rose.

She was smiling, albeit disgustedly. "God, I feel like a shower after every time he looks at me."

I nodded, agreeing and giggling, and then we fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound was the tapping of keys on our computers.

At four-forty five, having completed the mountainous work that Aro had given us, Rose and I locked up the office and turned all the electricity off until Monday.

I admit I was a little upset; I hadn't seen Edward, felt those wonderful affects that his mere presence had on me since lunch. Usually, I saw him at least _once _after that.

"Alright," Emmett said when he met us outside the building. He hugged Rose to his side immediately and kissed her temple. "Let's go home, get changed and meet up at Jake's bar, ok?"

"Sounds good," I said, nodding as I zipped the front of my jacket up a little more to stop the wind from bitting at my skin. Not that I didn't like the cold, because I did, but... I'd rather not get the flu or something.

We walked to our cars, which were parked next to one another and said our last goodbyes for the next couple of hours.

Jake's bar was owned by a friend of mine's from Forks, where we'd all grown up. From what I knew, Edward Cullen was from Chicago. You could definitely hear it when he spoke… not that he'd ever spoken to me, because he hadn't. I'd just overheard a few things, and if I thought his body, smile and _face_ had an effect on me… it was nothing to his voice.

I shivered in pleasure from the memory as I parked the car along the street, adjacent my apartment.

I got out quickly, closing the door and locking my door. I ran up the walkway and into the front door, using the key to unlock the door. I made quick work of my own front door and going through to my room. I threw my bag, along with my keys down on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, stripping down to my underwear as I went.

Finally out of my work clothes, I grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

After pulling them on, I went to the kitchen and starting cooking a quick dinner. Nothing much, just some chicken to put on my salad. When it was cooked well, I tossed it on the plate and sat down to eat it.

I ate it slowly, breathing sigh after sigh as I waited for the time to slowly seep forward.

Truth was that when I wasn't with my friends or at work, I felt like I… like I literally did nothing of importance or substance. I dreamed of… happiness, fulfilment… a life, preferably with Edward.

I sighed as I finished the last bite, standing up slowly. I washed up the dishes and dried then, before going back into my wardrobe.

I took my time getting ready, wanting to make myself feel as well as look nice, both inside and out.

After a nice, hot shower I dried myself slowly and rubbed moisturiser over my body.

Out of Rose, Alice and me, I was the only one who didn't like wearing dresses to bars. I just didn't see the point; I mean the creepiest, shittiest guys could use that to their advantage so why fucking do it?

That didn't mean that I minded wearing short skirts and tops however, so I threw on a black pencil-skirt like skirt and a blue, dressy shirt. Attached to one side at the top of said shirt, it had a plastic hoop and then some more fabric that went over my shoulder. It had a stylized hole right at my cleavage, but it still covered enough of my breasts to be considered tasteful. Not that I'd ever wear it to work; it was used purely to go to bars with my friends.

Before getting my shoes on, I walked over to the mirror above my dresser. On top of the dresser, I had all my make-up. I opted to only put on light make-up; clear lip gloss that gave a pretty shimmer to my lips, mascara and liquid black eye-liner.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled. Alice would be happy with my efforts, as our groups fashion freak.

Jake's bar was about forty-five minutes away, so I could leave in around ten minutes then I should be fine time-wise. I got my bag together, putting the bare essentials in before I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, loving the extra height that they provided.

My beautiful Jimmy Choos, courtesy of Alice, were my own prized possession. The most expensive shoes I owned, I only wore them on special nights and though tonight wasn't like a wedding or something… I felt somehow lucky. Like, out of this world… once in a lifetime, kind of lucky. I was just so sure that something good, something _right_, would happen tonight.

They were black peep-toes, with shimmering glittery fabric. Simple yet elegant, I loved them.

Not ten minutes later, I was out the door and in my car, driving to Jake's bar.

When I arrived, I wasted no time in getting inside. Because they knew us – and quite well at that – I jumped the cue.

"Bella!" My friends chorused when they saw me, making me smile.

"Hey guys," I said back happily, still smiling. "What's going on?"

"Not a lot," Jasper said, smiling giddily.

"God, you really want to sing, don't you?" I asked, looking at him warily. "Or are you just a little drunk already?"

"Bit of both," Alice answered for him, smiling coyly as she stroked his arm with her left hand. She was wearing a silver, shimmery party dress that ended around mid-thigh. It showed no cleavage, but it was tight enough to show off her gorgeous figure. Her shoes were glittery silver heels, more glittery than the dress and they had a thin buckle. Like my shoes, they were Jimmy Choos… but that was no surprise, as all of her shoes were.

"At least you don't have to take Emmett home," Rose said, shaking her head as she looked at her husband, who was sitting next to her, gulping down a lite beer. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that, like Alice's dress, came up to mid-thigh. It was a woman-shoulder ruched dress, and on the shoulder that had the strap were beads. Her shoes, also Jimmy Choo's, were holographic peep toe shoes with sheer black mesh and a cage of black patent trim.

"Jesus, you guys look amazing," I said and they smiled.

"So do you," they replied. Alice, of course, continued. "Nice touch with the pencil skirt, Bella; it goes perfectly with that gorgeous top. And my god, those shoes! Thank you for wearing them!"

I shrugged my shoulders, offering a shy smile. "I knew it'd make you happy."

She smiled giddily in return, taking another sip of her martini.

I raised an eyebrow. "Martini, hey Alice?"

She shrugged and giggled. "I like them, you know that."

"Yeah," I said, "but you don't usually have them here."

"We only just introduced them," I heard a deep voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jake.

"Jake," I said neutrally. Just like Mike from the café at lunch, Jake had always been trying to land me. Especially since I never dated anyone… especially in the last three years… I just couldn't. "How are you going?"

He smiled nervously and my stomach dropped. "Good, um… Bella?"

I swallowed, chanting profanities inside my head. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out some time?" He asked, and I pursed my lips, about to answer, but he charged on ahead in explanation. "Um, I mean, I know you said you were busy last time, but maybe if you weren't busy we could-"

"Jake," I said, cutting him off. He looked down for a second, before looking at me again. "Um, listen, the reason why I said I was busy – though that doesn't mean it wasn't true – is because I'm actually not interested. I mean, Jake, you're a great guy and all, but… I'm in love with someone… else," my speech faded as my eyes focused on something behind Jacob. As my eyes zeroed in, I saw something that made my heart thud, almost throb before it picked up in pace.

Edward was here. Oh. My. God. Edward was here.

"Oh my god," I whimpered and as Jacob walked away in defeat. I backed up, trying to avoid causing a spectacle.

"Bells?" Emmett asked, looking at me confused as I sat down next to Alice with my hands covering my eyes. "Bells… what's wrong?"

"Edward's here," I whimpered, my head lifting from my palms of their own accord and I sought the keeper of my heart out.

I found him; he was laughing with his friends. But as if he could sense eyes on him, his eyes flashed to mine and they widened. He smiled at me, warmly and friendly and I couldn't help but retaliate with a smile of my own.

_God, I love him so much, _I thought to myself miserably.

"Isabella Marie Swan, snap the fuck out of it. Now," Rose growled and I gasped, looking at her.

"What?"

"Don't you see?" She said, smiling now. Her mood swings were giving me whiplash, I swear. "This is your chance. Remember what I told you today?" I nodded, recalling her explanations about how she got Emmett. "Well, do just that! Girl up and talk to him."

I immediately back-peddled fearfully. "Rose, I try to talk to him and I'm going to fucking vomit."

"No you won't," she said, smiling at me. "Besides… songs say a lot Bella… and you've got a lovely voice."

The others were nodding and I looked at Alice. She noticed and she smiled knowingly again. I groaned in annoyance at her, and the smile widened, growing into a smirk.

Thinking about it, I knew exactly what I would sing.

I nodded, "ok. Ok, yeah; let's do this."

My friends cheered in happiness and I giggled embarrassingly, burying my head into my arms. Of course that just caused me to unintentionally peek at Edward.

I got up from my seat and went over to the Karaoke machine, lining up and deliberating again, trying to fight off the nerves and fear of not being accepted.

After a few more people went, it was my turn.

Breathing in deeply through my nose and letting it out through my mouth, I walked up the steps and grasped the microphone. I had already told the person in charge what I'd sing, and that I just wanted to say something before I sung.

Everyone's attention turned on me, and I gulped silently.

_Shit, fuck, I can't do this, _I thought, desperately trying to find a way to get out of this. But my eyes sought out Edward and he smiled at me. _No. I will do this; he deserves to know how I feel._

"Um," I said nervously, clearing my throat. I looked at Edward determinedly and he looked back, cocking his head to the side, intrigued. "There's something I've been trying to say for a long time to someone… in particular. Edward Cullen, listen to this song and think about what it could possibly mean. I'm singing it to you. If you want to talk about it afterwards… come find me outside after this."

I looked to my right, unable to look at him any longer and nodded at the guy, James, who was in charge of the karaoke.

The song started, and I breathed quietly until my cue, leaning away from the microphone, so no one heard me breathe.

And then, it was time to sing.

Sucking in a deep breath, I started the first verse.

"_I've been bitten by the bug and now I'm comin' down with oh_

_Somethin' that can't be cured_

_There ain't a doctor in this town who is more qualified than you._

_Yeah, to be so adored."_

I kept my gaze away from Edward, desperately trying to calm my thudding heart. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, notifying me that I was blushing crimson, like a perfectly ripe tomato.

But I soldiered on, ready to get out all of what I needed to say in regards to what I was feeling. This song described my reactions every time he was in the room - as well as my desperation for him - so perfectly.

Smiling, I continued.

"_So tell me what do you prescribe for the symptoms_

_(Heart beatin' faster and working is a disaster?)_

_I'm lovesick when you're not around, ch-ch-check me over_

_(When strong hands are healin' I'm dancin' on the ceilin')"_

There. That seemed to be accurate enough in what I'm feeling. Not that Edward had ever touched me, much less _really _noticed me. But I could only imagine what the effect would be…

Shaking myself from my thoughts mentally, I geared up for the chorus, not even needing to concentrate on remembering the lyrics. Let's just say, I knew this song – any Kylie Minogue song – off by heart.

"_Fever sure has got me good. _

_What you do when fever takes hold?_

_I can't help but need this drug, _

_Don't you feel the fever like I do?_

_(Feel the Fever)"_

This next verse was a cheeky, sexy one and I grinned seductively in Edward's direction, if not right over his head as I sung it.

"_I am ready for the news so tell me straight_

_Hey doctor just what do you diagnose?_

_There ain't a surgeon like you any place in all the world_

_So now shall I remove my clothes?"_

The whoops at that last sentence could be heard all through bar. I looked at my group of friends, and they were clapping away, smiling hugely and egging me on.

"_So tell me what do you advice for these symptoms_

_(Heart beatin' faster and work is a disaster?)_

_I'm lovesick when you're not around, ch-ch-check me over_

_(When strong hands are healin, I'm dancin' on the ceilin')"_

Singing this song, putting all my feelings out there… it was amazing… exhilirating. If only I could win Edward over, that would be the main prize and make my night.

"_Fever sure has got me good_

_What you do when fever takes hold?_

_I can't help but need this drug_

_Don't you feel the fever like I do?"_

I repeated the chorus again, still not looking at Edward. I just couldn't. If I was going to get through this song, I had to look away.

"_(Fever)_

_Aah, ah, ah, ah_

_Aah, ah, ah, ah_

_(Fever)_

_Aah, ah, ah, ah_

_Aah, ah, ah, ah_

_(Fever)"_

The song slowed a little as we neared the end and I was enjoying myself… but still so fucking nervous! Trying to push the what-if's from my mind; I concentrated on what was going on, here and now…

…And I sung.

"_Tell me what do you prescrive for these symptoms_

_(Heart beatin' faster and work is a disaster)_

_I'm lovesick when you're not around, ch-ch-check me over_

_(When strong hands are healin' I'm dancin' on the ceilin')"_

We got to the end of the song and I beamed, singing the last lines.

"_Fever sure has got me good_

_What you do when fever takes hold?_

_I can't help but need this drug_

_Don't you feel the fever like I do?_

_Fever, fever,_

_I can't help but need this drug_

_Don't you feel the fever like I do?_

_(Feel the fever)"_

Finishing the song, I heard the whoops, whistles and all that shit from the crowd, but I couldn't concentrate. My heart was all over the place will nervousness and I tried to calm myself.

_Not working, _I thought as I made my way outside. _God, just get yourself out of here, Bella._

As soon as I was out, I pulled myself back to the wall and just stood there, breathing and waited.

Five minutes went by… and nothing.

Defeated, I broke down. Tears sprung to my eyes and I cried over the loss.

_He didn't want me._

_He didn't like me or even _love_ me._

_He didn't care…_

"Bella?" I heard from behind me, that velvet voice that just… made me zing.

I gasped and turned around. "Oh god," I whimpered.

It was Edward. He was here outside…

_Does that mean he wants me? _A small voice asked from deep inside me; my heart leaped from the mere thought.

"What are you doing here?" I whimpered out and he came to me, narrowing the space between us down. He threw his arms around me and I huddled into me, revelling in the feeling of his arms… around me.

Edward pulled back to look at me.

"Bella," he said, cupping my face. "I'm, I… You consume my every thought… you always have."

I looked at him, confused and teary-eyed.

He sighed and smiled lovingly… wait, what? Lovingly? Edward Cullen was looking at me _lovingly_? "I've loved you since the first second I saw you."

I was bewildered and ever so confused. "What? But-but, Edward that was-"

"Three years ago, nearly to the day, I know," he smiled at me. "Tell me, Bella. Tell me that you feel the same."

I smiled. "Edward," I whimpered, the tears flowing relentlessly now and I knew it was hardly a flattering sight. But Edward didn't seem to mind… God, he really did love me, didn't he? "God, yes; I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you."

He smiled radiantly at me.

"Thank god for that," he whispered and he leaned down to kiss me.

Some people say that if there's no spark, there's no chemistry… therefore, you don't belong with them. Usually, I didn't think that way…

… But, god… the electricity that zinged to life when we touched… it was extraordinary. It just proved that we were meant to be.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling him trace my bottom lip with his wet, warm tongue. His breath flowing through my mouth, then vice versa, we kissed, curling our hands around each other, eagerly grabbing at flesh.

When his hand slithered up to cup my breast, I arched into his hand. In turn, mine went down and cupped his butt, squeezing it and he groaned, grinding his… erection into me.

I gasped and grinded back.

I whimpered from the ecstasy of feeling him against me, his body lined up against mine, every dip and dive, covered by the other's body. Masculine and feminine, hard against soft… we kissed till we couldn't breathe anymore.

Pulling back, I looked at him, our hands going up to the others face… tracing.

"Please," I asked, or begged really. "Please, just… take me home. Make love to me. I need you… I've dreamed of this for… god knows how long."

He smiled, tracing my lips as his eyes flashed down to them. "My pleasure, Bella."

I smiled at him, but stopped him from pulling me away from the building.

He looked back, frowning in question. "Well I can't very well leave my bloody bag in the bar, can I?"

He chuckled and nodded, reluctantly taking me back in with him.

When we entered, everyone in the bar noticed and they whooped and laughed and pointed and clapped. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I beamed up at him, huddling into his side, finally content.

"Guys," I said, looking at my now-grinning friends as they looked up at us. "I'd like to introduce to you my… _boyfriend_… Edward Cullen."

Emmett and Jasper got up to talk to Edward, standing there with their arms crossed over their broad chests.

"Edward," Emmett nodded. He inched closer and stuck a hand out. "You hurt our Bella, I'll hurt you. Got it?"

Edward looked at him, unfazed by his threats. "Yes; but you won't have to. I love Bella and I could never hurt her."

My breathed hitched and Edward heard me. Looking down, he smiled, tracing a finger across my lips. I kissed said finger and he leaned down to kiss me quickly.

We looked back at Emmett and Jasper, who were both smiling, obviously pleased with Edward so far.

"Good," Jasper said, coming forward. "Emmett and I like you; let's keep it that way."

They sat back down and, in unison grabbed their beers and gulped down a little, smacking the glass back down.

Next up, the girls came to greet Edward.

Alice went first, surprising us all by going in there and hugging the shit out of him. I laughed with Rose, Jasper and Emmett at Edward's face.

I leaned into whisper in his ear. "She may be fucking tiny, but she packs a punch." I kissed his ear wetly and leaned away.

Rosalie yanked Alice away, only to let her speak. "I'm sorry… I just have a feeling that we are all going to be good friends."

Edward frowned in confusion as the rest of us chuckled, shaking our heads.

"She has these… _feelings_… of the future from time to time," I whispered in explanation and Edward had an impressed look on his face.

"Cool," he said, stuffing the hand that wasn't wrapped possessively around my waist in his front pocket. "So… she had these feelings about you and me…. And, tonight?"

I pursed my lips, then thought about it for a minute. I gasped. "Mary Alice Brandon!"

Alice smiled at me, happy and amused, giggling at my shocked face. "Yes, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"You didn't tell me," I said angrily. "You made me think I had no way of getting him; made me think that while everyone else around me was getting married, I'd stay alone and miserable… why?"

She shrugged, "this was the way it had to be, Bella." She smiled at me sweetly, easing my anger significantly. Because everyone knew I couldn't stay angry at Alice for long. "You needed to take Rose's advice: girl the fuck up and talk to him. The way you did it didn't really matter, just as long as you _did_ actually do it."

I sighed, knowing she was right. Edward was watching us in awe and fascination, not to mention a little worry… probably from what I'd said before.

Rose came up to us next, eying Edward and ignoring me. "Listen, this girl here-" she pointed at me "-is head over fucking heels for you. She zones out regularly thinking about a future with you and she was _so _fuckingnervous tonight. Don't you dare hurt her… or you'll be answering to me. Got that, Edward?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "Yes. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Rose asked, looking at him strangely. "I just threatened you."

We laughed, but then Edward responded. "I know that, and I'm not thanking you for that. You obviously care a lot for Bella." Rosalie nodded, not sure of where Edward was going with this. "It's good to know that Bella has good friends. I'm good at reading people… and let me tell you that a lot of people have friends that aren't at _all _like any of you. So… thank you."

Everyone looked kinda shocked, but I just sniffled, crying happy tears and smiling but at Edward. He thumbed away my tears, smiling at me before kissing my nose then my lips chastely.

After a bit of small talk – all the while trying to curb our passion for each other… with not much success at that – we said our goodbyes and eagerly ran out of the bar.

Pausing, Edward looked at me. "Yours or mine?"

I bit my lip, smiling in satisfaction when I heard him groan wantonly. "Mine?"

He nodded, and I led him to my car, knowing that would be easier since we were going to my apartment.

"Where do you live, baby?" He asked as we drove out of the carpark. His hand was on my thigh, rubbing sexily slow circles; his lips were nibbling just at the spot where my neck and shoulder connected. I moaned a little, fighting the pleasure as I drove down the street, trying to think of the correct answer.

"Um, twe-twenty minutes away from the office." I whimpered, "fuck, Edward, _yes_."

His hand on my thigh moved up slowly in soft swirls, taking my pencil skirt with it. His lips went from nibbling, to biting and sucking, his other hand moving to my breast. His hands slipped through the hole in my shirt, his hand cupping me through my bra deliciously, enticingly.

"Did I mention how fucking sexy you look tonight, baby?" He asked, moaning in delight and want as he kneaded my breast, brushing my hardened nipple. I whimpered incoherently. "No? Well you do; fuck, baby… if I thought you in those work clothes did something to me… it's fucking nothing to this. You look good enough to eat… and I'm going to… I'm gonna eat you out, baby."

I gasped, whimpering a little as his actions got more persistent, needier and more intentional.

"Yes," I moaned as his fingers slipped through the side of my panties, stroking my hot, wet lips. "Please, Edward."

"Hmmm," he smiled as his nose rubbed sensuously against my neck, inhaling. "My pleasure, baby."

His fingers thrust into me, and if I hadn't been driving anymore – not that I knew when I'd stopped outside my apartment – I would have crashed the car. His long, nimble fingers fucked me with earnest and I unbuckled my seatbelt only to scramble into his lap. Grabbing his head with hands, I kissed him thoroughly, tongue and all, as I fell apart in his arms.

Panting, I leaned my forehead against his and watched as he withdrew his two fingers, only to bring them up to his lips. Inhaling, he moaned and sucked my juices off them.

"Let's go inside," I said after I'd calmed down.

Edward nodded, lifting me off his lap. We climbed out and soon enough, we were in my apartment. As soon as my door closed, Edward slammed me – lightly – against the door, kissing me hard and deep, his tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly, no part untouched.

I whimpered and moaned to his every groan, and he started thrusting against me.

"Uh," I breathed, my head falling back against the door. I thrust back, but before we could get farther, Edward stopped, wrenching me from against the door and lowering me to the ground.

Our arms wrapped around each other – mine on his neck and his around my waist - as he led me back quickly.

As his lips slammed onto mine, his tongue dominating mine instantly, his hands ran down my back eagerly to cup my butt. I moaned as he lifted me up, instantly locking my legs around his hips. He hummed in approval and I smiled in a way that I hoped was seductively.

Apparently it was because he made some sort of wanton growling sound that left me fucking gasping in need.

He threw me down on the bed and I smiled again. He eyed me, his eyes coveting my body as if I were his most prized possession.

Though both of us were insane with need and lust and love, we simply looked at each other, mesmerised by the whole situation.

Finally, he pulled me back up and started to undress me, none too careful but still slowly. I tried doing the same, but the look in his eyes stopped me.

He was savouring this, exploring me.

"I love you," he said with each piece of clothing that he carefully slipped and pulled and tugged off, always looking in my eyes.

Lying back on the bed, I lifted my hips, my breasts swinging along with me as he slid my soaked panties off. I watched as his eye colour darkened when he felt just how wet they were, how much I needed him.

"I love you," he said once more before his gaze settled on my breasts first. Groaning, he grabbed them in his hands and I arched my back, purely instinctually. "I _knew_ you'd be gorgeous… far beyond anything I could comprehend or imagine."

"Edward," I whimpered as his gaze lowered down my body. He paused again when his eyes fell to my core.

"God Bella," he said, his hands leaving my breasts to grab my legs and draw them apart from one another sharply and quickly. His fingers came to my lips, looking at me, cocking his head to the sight then closing his eyes as he felt me… there.

I gasped, but then my eyes flew open. "Edward."

His too flew open. "Yes?"

"You're fully clothed and that's not fair," I said, sitting up on my knees on the bed. My hands unbuttoned his shirt and I licked my lips when I eyed his six-pack.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself, not intending for anyone to hear. Edward did, of course.

My hands glided over his chest, feeling and touching, flicking his nipples just to hear the groan-gasp he released. I smiled in satisfaction as my hands came to his dark denim jeans. Unbuttoning the button, I pulled the zipper down slowly; making sure his thick, hard, hot length felt every movement.

"Shit-_Jesus_, baby," Edward said, his eyes dark with desire, hypnotic. I was losing myself in them.

But then something occurred to me. "Edward?"

Edward noticed how weak my voice was and frowned. "What, baby? What's wrong?"

"How much have you drunk tonight?" I asked, frowning. His eyes flickered with understanding, but I didn't let him speak. "Because-because I don't want this to be a one night thing that you're going to regret in the morning because you weren't thinking clearly because you were intoxi-"

"Shh," Edward said, sitting up a little, his hands on my thighs, keeping me on him. "Bella, I haven't had anything. I was pulled into it tonight because my friends were sick of me being a shithead who couldn't think of anyone but you…" He smiled shyly at me, shrugging under me.

"Nothing?" I asked hopefully, half-smiling. "Not a thing at all?"

"Not even a sip," he whispered against my lips and I couldn't resist closing the small space between our lips. His breath was amazing, clean so I knew he was speaking the truth.

"It must be my luck day," I whispered against his lips, smiling at him before kissing him passionately. When our tongues touched, we were stuck in a kind of frenzy. Unstoppable as we shredded off the rest of our clothes.

But when our chests pressed up against each other, Edward stopped and pulled back. Flipping us, he straddled my hips lightly, only letting me feel enough of his weight without hurting me.

His eyes went directly to my breasts, and he licked his lips. I licked my own, my desire mirror his and I wanted to lick his for him.

He trailed his hands all over my torso and chest. Caressing and worshipping, he showed me through his actions just how much he loved me.

As if I couldn't see the impossible truth of that in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said, his crooked smile coming to show. I melted, becoming a pile of glorious goo under him. "I love you so much," he said as his hands ghosted up my abdomen to my breasts. He cupped them, immediately squeezing them and I moaned, my back arching.

I smiled, happy that he accepted my body for what it was. "I love you too."

He smiled at that, his eyes still locked on mine as he leaned down to take my breast's nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, his tongue flicking the nipple around in his mouth and then biting. At the same time, his hand fondled the other softly, as if I were a goddess to be worshipped.

"Edward," I breathed when he'd paid enough apt attention to stand for now on my breasts. I was panting so hard, I felt like I couldn't breathe… but… it was pleasurable.

I had never experienced this. I had been with only one other man before, and it was nothing like this… this was… all-consuming and… it was going to bring me, bring him, bring _us _to a new height. I could just tell that no matter what happened after tonight… we would not be the same as we were.

"Edward, I want to see you," I said, grasping at straws inside my mind, just hoping he understood what I meant.

Edward's lips unwrapped themselves from around my breast with a pop, looking at me. "Um… ok."

I smiled, pushing on his chest and he fell back on the bed, bouncing slightly with a sigh. "Thank you."

I gripped his hips to steady myself as my gaze trailed down his chest, to his abdomen. I paused there, gathering a deep breath before I pressed on.

I gasped; he was huge. So fucking huge, the biggest I'd ever seen.

_What is that? _I contemplated in wonder. _Like… like, nine fucking inches? _

I whimpered, grabbing his erection in my hands and licking my lips. My eyes flickered to his face, and our eyes connected. Seeing what I wanted immediately, Edward moaned then nodded and I pushed him back on the bed, smiling and licking my lips.

"Bella, fuck… what are you doing to me?" He groaned out nonsensically as my tongue darted out to lick up his pre-cum.

I groaned at his taste, musty yet sweet, but not sickly sweet or disgusting… just, nice. Desire sparked through me and before I could stop myself, I took the tip of him in my mouth, sucking, my tongue swirling, my hand twisting tightly around the base which I couldn't fit in my mouth. I moaned, and the vibrations coursed through him, causing his back to arch. Taking him fully in my mouth, I moved up and down on him, perfectly serene.

I was doing this… I was _with _Edward Cullen. The love of my life…

The more I manipulated his erection with my mouth, the harder he grew. In only a matter of five or so minutes, I had him coming in my mouth, yelling and groaning my name over and over as he did so. A few expletives were released here or there, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard they were an inhuman white.

"I love you," he panted out, groaning as I licked his essence of him, helping him calm down. "God, I fucking love you."

I giggled. "Well, I fucking love you too."

His crooked smile flashed lazily across his face. "Good to know, baby. Now, I believe I made you a promise in the car, did I not?"

Recalling our conversation moments before he fingered me, I gasped.

"Fuck," I whimpered, lying back on the bed.

He grinned evilly, slinking down my body, kissing as he went. When he reached to between my legs, he looked back at me. "That's right, baby. That's exactly what I'm gonna do with my mouth."

I moaned, but he held no mercy. His face disappeared and not even a full second later, his tongue was right _there_.

"Uh," I screamed out, sensitive from no action for three years. I just couldn't since the moment I saw him… it was impossible. I grabbed his hair in my hands, tugging hard and he moaned against my core. Smiling, I realized that Edward liked it rough. "Good to know you like it rough, baby."

He chuckled darkly and moaned in agreement, before flicking my nub with his tongue. He bit down on it then swept his tongue down to my entrance.

Then he thrust his fucking wonder-tongue into me and I screeched Edward's name… again.

"God, baby…" Edward mumbled against me and the vibrations made me crazy. "You're so fucking responsive."

I whimpered at the feelings caused by his ministrations but then, his other hand came to play as well. Grabbing my nub, he twisted and flicked and squeezed.

Suffice to stay I didn't last any longer.

I screamed his name again, holding him to me fiercely. He lapped up my juices in a greedy manner, moaning and I came again; harder than ever before.

Edward slowly brought me down as my body recovered from the first onslaught it had seen in over three years. I marvelled in the post-coital bliss that came with my first fucking mind-blowing orgasm.

Edward slithered up my body once again, kissing and sucking lightly on my skin as he did.

"God, you're fucking amazing Edward," I said, still panting slightly as we came face to face.

He smirked, and leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed his head and forced my tongue into his mouth, at which he moaned. Tasting myself as well as his own taste was amazing, and I moaned too, swiping my tongue around the roof of his mouth, craving more.

He pulled back and simply looked at me for a long moment.

"Now, baby… are you ready? Because I don't think I can hold back anymore. I need you… _now_, I mean, seriously, look at me… I'm already fucking hard again."

I giggled and flipped us over – with his help and compliance, of course - taking him in my hand again as I raised myself above him. I looked into his eyes as his fully-blown erection grazed and rubbed against my inner lips in a way that extracted a moan from the both of us.

"Bella," he said, his eyes smouldering with happiness and love as I slowly and carefully lowered myself onto him. Sliding down, just as slowly, our eyes were still only on each other and I licked my lips, my eyes flashing to his as he reached the farthest into me. Hips meeting hips, we groaned, staying still in pure bliss. I leaned down over him, and he wrapped his arms around me as I stayed straddling him.

He kissed me soundly, his fingers lingering passionately on my skin and I arched my lower back into him, the new position causing him to slip deeper into me. We moaned into each other's mouths, our tongues meeting yet again.

I started moving up and down on him, ever so slowly. He sat up with me still in his arms, his hands sliding down to my butt as he helped to guide me. I breathed a sigh, my head dropping back in ecstasy. He used the newfound position to his advantage, his lips connecting to my neck. He licked at my neck, nipping, nibbling and sucking sharply.

I groaned, my hand coming up to his head, holding him there as he licked and kissed and nibbled a trail down to my breasts. Playing with them again, we brought each other closer and closer to the edge, the bliss literally rolling and coming out of us in waves.

"Edward," I whimpered as his movements fastened and hardened, his thrusts deepening and becoming more determined. He released my breast from his mouth and looked up at me, panting from the pleasure that was wreaking havoc on us.

"Bella," he growled and I gasped from the sound and the vibrations it was causing as he held me tightly to his body. "Bella, fucking _come_."

And that's exactly what I did.

I came and came and came, hard and screaming Edward's name as he roared mine with an almost animalistic edge to it. That only caused me to fall off the edge again and he followed.

Panting, we fell back against the bed, all the while holding each other. Caressing softly, our hands slipping over, up and down, each other's bodies, fingers lingering as our sweat poured off us and onto each other.

Finally, when I was able to, I sighed contently, huddling into Edward happily.

Edward pulled the sheet and quilt over us, and I sighed again, nuzzling my cheek against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

I was so tired, emotionally and physically drained from not only our recent activities, but also to my three-year-long seemingly one-sided fascination and obsession with Edward. And then, finding out that he felt the exact same, freakishly intense way for me as I did for him… extraordinary.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yes, baby?" He cooed, stroking my hair.

"Stay," I whispered softly in his ear.

I felt his jaw move a little as he smiled. "Forever," he whispered back.

"Oh and Edward?" I asked, yawning.

He chuckled. "Yes, baby?"

"Will you meet my parents?" I asked, opening my eyes, not looking at him and praying that he'd say yes.

He chuckled again. "Of course I will, baby. I'd be honoured… but I need you to meet mine."

"And why is that?"

Looking up at him, I noticed he looked a little sheepish. "I may or may not have told them that you were my girlfriend."

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

He was blushing with embarrassment a little, nodding as he bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Oh baby," I said, patting his chest. "Don't worry… that's why I need you to meet mine."

He smirked, but he was happy. "Really?"

"Yep," I said, nodding a little for good measure against his chest.

We laughed at our situation and how alike we were… in all ways.

"I love you," I sighed, closing my eyes.

He smiled against my head again. "As I love you, Bella."

I smiled happily and fell back to his chest again.

Falling asleep, I couldn't help but feel content in my lover's arms, knowing that it was for now and forever more.

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think of that? The next chapter, which is this but in Edward's POV... which means, it's still gonna be different, will be up soon as I've already started writing it.<strong>

**The outtakes, as mentioned above are going to be of them meeting the parents, and their wedding. :D**

**Remember that my birthday is soon - three days - and leave me a present! Review!**


End file.
